Lost on an island
by delenalover2
Summary: Alex and Harper went on a vaccation to the Caribbean where Justin Russo the famous pop star that Alex hates is. what will happen when Alex and Justin fell over board and got stuck on a deserted island? how will they survive and especially when Alex hates him, will this adventure bring them closer to each other or make them hate each other more? Read&Review: :
1. Chapter 1

Alex: oh my god, I'm so excited that we're finally going on this vacation to the Caribbean

Harper: yeah I know

A: and the most exciting thing is that we are alone, just the two of us

H: yeah, the two best friends, oh my god it's going to be amazing

*after few days they arrive to the Caribbean*

A: I can't believe that we're here

H: I know, it's awesome

A: and the resort is beautiful

H; come on let's go and check our room

*they went to their room*

A: this is awesome

H: yeah totally, so what are you going to do now?

A: I don't know, I guess I'll just go and check out the resort

H: it's a good idea

A: come on let's go

*they checked the resort*

H: it's amazing

A: yeah, there's a pool, golf court, restaurants and much more

H: yeah we're going to spend the most amazing 3 months

*after one week*

H: hey Alex did you hear about the party tonight on a yacht?

A: yeah I want to go it will be so much fun

H: yeah and they will be a lot of hot boys*smirks*

A: oh come on Harper, we don't need boys to have fun

H: oh really*sarcastic* well I really need a boyfriend

A: don't worry, you will find the perfect boy at the perfect time

H: thanks, you're the best*hugs her*

A*hugs her back*

*that night, on the yacht*

H: this is so cool

A: I know right

H: hey and you know what?

A: what?

H: they say that the famous Justin Russo is here on tour and he's right on this yacht*excited*

A: what? You know that I hate him right?

H: yeah I know, but I don't

A: oh come on Harper how can you like this guy without even know him and besides he think that he's great and all the girls like him and want to be with him, he's so pathetic

H: how can you say that about him, he's amazing

A: yeah right*sarcastic* well I hate him, I'm not like all the other girls

H: well you're the weird one

A*smiles* thanks

*after few hours*

H*sees Justin* oh my god, Alex that's him

A: so…

H: I love him so much*looking at him*

A: well good for you

H: oh my god he's coming over here, how do I look?

A: fine, whatever

Justin: hey ladies*winks at them*

A*rolls her eyes*

H: hi*smiles*

J: so are you having fun?

H : yeah totally

A*doesn't say a word*

J*looks at Alex* what about you cutie?

A: listen pop star, I'm not really a big fan of yours, and I don't really like you, so why don't you go back to your party and leave me alone

J*shocked* whoa, calm down, I was just asking you I you were having fun that's all

A: whatever*walks away*

J*a little sad because he never met a girl who talked to him like that and doesn't like him*

H: oh my god, why did you do that?

A: what? He called me cutie

H: so…

A: you see, he thinks that all the girls like him and I wanted to let him see that he's wrong

H: oh my god, you're unbelievable

*after few minutes, a gust of wind came and the storm begin*

Captain: nobody panic, everybody get inside and hold on really well

*everybody enters except Alex and Justin because there was too much crowd and they couldn't enter*

*then a really big wave came and the yacht shake really hard and Alex and Justin fell in the water but they weren't next to each other*

*they couldn't reach to the yacht because he was gone*


	2. Chapter 2

*the next day*

A*laying on the sand unconscious*

J*laying on the sand miles away from Alex*

*after few minutes*

A*stirs a little*mmm…*opens her eyes* where am I*stands up but didn't see Justin*

J*wakes up* oh my head is hurting me, where am I… that's not the resort* stands up and turns around then sees Alex*

J*walks over to her* hey

A*turns quickly to him* oh my god you scared me

J: I'm sorry, where are we?

A: I don't know… I only remember that yesterday I fell of the yacht and now I'm on this deserted island

J: you fell of the yacht? Me too

A: yeah well I guess we're lost now and no one can find us

J: what? Don't you think that you're exaggerating a little?

A*sarcastic* oh yeah well tell me what do YOU think?

J: I… I don't know

A: great, then don't talk at all

J*gets mad* hey I know that you don't like me but no need to be such a bitch

A*pissed*excuse me what did you say?

J: you heard me

A: you're the jerk, you don't even know that we are lost in a deserted island, what do you think? That we're having fun on the beach*sarcastic*

J: will you stop and try to figure out what are we going to do now

A: oh me? Why don't you find a solution by yourself and I find one by myself

J: FINE

A: FINE*walks away*

J*walks away in the other direction*

A*mumbles* he's such a jerk, I HATE HIM

J*mumbles* what a bitch, she thinks that she's the smart one here and she's always right

*after few minutes*

A*sits on the sand*

J*sits on the sand miles away from Alex*

A: great what am I suppose to do now? I'm stuck here with that jerk, with no food or water, how am I going to survive?

A: I better go find something to eat in the forest*gets up and walks into the forest*

J*watches her walking in the forest* ok so she wants to stay alone and survive without any help, fine and I will do the same thing*gets up and start picking some woods to build a little house from woods and tree leaf*

A*walking in the forest and sees a banana tree, so she picks up some bananas and walks back to the beach*

J*finishes his house and went to the beach to pick up some fishes*

*after a while*

J*gets out of the water with 2 big fishes in his hands*

J*looks at Alex who was eating bananas and points to the fishes in his hands*

A*looks at him and gives him a sarcastic look*

J*smirks and goes back to his place and does a camp fire and start frying the fishes*

J*yelling so she can hear him* hey you, you know if you want you can come and eat with me

A*yells back* I don't need your fishes or your help, and I have a name you know

J*yelling* oh really than what is it?

A: it's not your business

J: well actually yeah it is, I need to know

A*sarcastic* and why you need to know?

J: well because I want to, and I get everything that I want

A: well I'm sorry but this time you will not get what you want

J: you're such a…

A*cuts him* yeah I know, and so are you

J*returns to eat his fishes*

*back at the resort*

Harper*looking for Alex*

Zeke*looking for Justin* mmm… excuse me sir but yesterday we were on a boat ride and then a storm came and now I can't find my boss Justin Russo

Man: oh Justin Russo the pop star?

Z: yeah, I'm his manager

Man: are you sure that he's not in the resort?

Z: yeah I looked everywhere for him

Man: oh my god, this is not good, don't worry we're going to send a team to look for him in the sea

Z: yeah thank you

H: mmm… excuse me, but I heard you talking to this man and you said that Justin Russo is missing

Z: yeah

H: well because my friend Alex is missing too, and she was on the same boat as you

Z: so you're saying that there's another person missing with Justin

H: yeah

Z: this is bad, we have to do something, come on*leaves with Harper*

*at night, back on the island*

A*laying on the sand, watching the stars* this is beautiful, I just wish that I was home with Harper

J*sitting on the sand* I know that everybody is looking for me, and I know that I will not stay here for the rest of my life*looks at Alex* I'm going to have a lot of fun watching her survive all by herself*smiles*


	3. Chapter 3

*the next day*

J*wakes up and sees Alex that she's still asleep* what a sleepyhead

*after few minutes*

A*wakes up*

J*sees her**shouts*good morning

A*looks at him without saying a word then looks away*

J*walks away into the forest*

A*eating banana because this is the only thing she got*

J*searching into the forest for fruits and then he found an apple and an orange tree*

J*he picks up the apples and the oranges and walks back to the beach*

*they stayed like this for a week, without talking to each other, Justin was really doing good in the surviving thing but Alex wasn't really perfect, she was only eating bananas*

*back at the resort*

Z: so did you find anything yet?

Man: I'm sorry but no

*the news: "the famous pop star Justin Russo is still lost in sea, we haven't found out any information yet who include the lost of the pop star and the girl who's with him"*

People watching: …..oh my god…

…..Jsutin Russo is lost…

…..oh my god*crying*…

….My Justin is missing…

*after one week*

J*sitting on the sand not doing anything*

A*walking on the sand along the beach when suddenly she felt dizzy and falls on the sand, she was unconscious*

J*sees her and runs to her* hey… hey are you alright?*he started to wake her up but doesn't work*

J*carries her to where he was sitting and lays her down on the sand*

J*brings water and puts slowly some water in her mouth*

A*stirs a bit and opens slowly her eyes*mmm…

J*just looks at her*

A*say weekly* what happened?

J: well I guess you need to eat more bananas that's for sure*smirks*

A*smiles a little*

J*smiles back*

A: why did you help me?

J: what? Well because I have to, I mean I can't see you falling without helping you

A*smiles* that's really nice of you

J: I told you I'm a nice guy*smirks*

A*smiles* I'm Alex by the way

J: nice to meet you Alex*shakes her hand* and I guess that you already know who I am

A: yeah I do*smiles and gets up*

J: where are you going?

A: to my place over there

J: yeah but you have to eat something*takes the fishes* come on

A: no no leave it for you, I don't want*about to leave*

J*takes her hand* come here, you have to eat

A*smiles and takes the fishes and starts eating it*

*after a while*

A: so you don't miss your fans and everything?

J: no I guess I'm fine

A: oh really, because I thought that a guy like you would never survive on a deserted island more than 2 days*sarcastic*

J: oh so that's what you think of me?

A: well actually yes I do, because all the stars are like that*smirks*

J: well not all the stars are the same

A*chuckles* yeah right

J*a little pissed* you know that we've been here for 2 weeks and I guess that you were the one unconscious

A: yeah but…

J*cuts her* no you know what, I just helped you and you're making fun of me instead of thanking me

A: oh don't be upset, I will thank you*sarcastic* thank you

J: you're a bitch, you know I thought that you were beginning to like me

A: yeah right, like I would actually like YOU*sarcastic*

J: ok fine, if you don't then why don't you go back to your place and don't talk to me again

A*pissed* FINE, I will just leave you alone*leaves to her place*

J: watches her leaving* arghhhh

*the next day*

J*hearing the radio that he was in his pocket*

Radio: tonight is going to rain really hard and winds are hitting every part of the island

J: oh great that what's missing*sarcastic*

J*starts picking wood to make fire for the night*

A*doesn't know that a storm is coming tonight*

*back at the resort*

H: I can't believe that Alex is missing, this was supposed to be a great vacation*tears in her eyes* and Justin is missing too, I wonder if they are together now, I just want to see her back, I miss her so much*cries* and what if she's now in the sea and tonight is going to rain, oh my god I can't even think about what's going to happen to her

Z: what am I going to do now, what If Justin never came back, the whole world will be in a mess, his fans will be devastating

*that night*

J*sitting on the sand next to the fire*

A*sitting on the sand*

*after a while, it start raining*

A*gets up and runs under a tree to cover herself from the rain*

J*looks at her and sees her sitting under a tree to cover herself from the rain*

J*gets up and runs to her* hey come with me

A*wet* I don't want

J*standing under the rain* come on I have fire and you can cover yourself from the rain

A: I don't need your help

J*puts his hand so that Alex can take it* come on I know you need help, I'm not doing anything wrong just grab my hand and come on

A*takes his hand and doesn't say a word*

J*runs with her to his place and they both sat down on the sand*

A*shivering*

J*takes off his jacket and puts it around Alex's shoulders*

A*just sitting on the sand not saying a word*

*after a while*

J: are you still cold?

A: a little, but I will be fine

J*gives her water and food*

A: thanks*takes the food and eats it*

J*fixing the fire*

A*looks at him and says softly* why are you helping me after everything that I told you?

J*looks at her* well I'm a nice guy, and I can't see you under the rain when I'm covered from it*

A*she was really shocked by how David can be, he was so sweet and caring* thank you

J: it's not a big deal

A: yeah but I appreciate what you did*smiles*

J: well you're welcome

A: when do you think it's going to stop raining?

J: I don't know, but don't worry because you're going to sleep here

A: oh no I don't want to bother you

J: and do you think you'll sleep under the rain?

A: I don't know but I will find something

J: yeah well until you find that thing you will sleep here*gets up and starts fixing the place to sleep*

A*looking at him and smiles a little*

J: ok so here's where you can sleep and I will just sleep in here

A*nods and lays on the sand* I'm going to sleep

J: ok fine, goodnight

A: goodnight*sleeps*

J*watches her sleeping and thinks she's cute*

J*decided to sleep, takes his jacket and puts it around Aelx and mumbles* goodnight Alex*then went to sleep*


	4. Chapter 4

*the next day*

J*wakes up and sees Alex still sleeping, smiles and goes to bring food from the forest*

*few minutes later*

A*wakes up and doesn't see Justin* where is he?*gets up and walk along the beach trying to find Justin* Justin?

*few seconds later*

J*comes back and sees Selena walking* hey

A*turns to him* oh hey, where were you?

J*sarcastic* did you miss me?*smiles*

A: no of course not, I was just wondering where you went

J: I was finding some food in the forest

A: oh ok

J: so are you hungry?

A: yeah a little

J: then come on I've got oranges and apples

*they ate*

A: thanks for the food

J: you're welcome

A: and I'm sorry for everything

J: what are you talking about?

A: I'm talking about yesterday and before when I told you that you're a jerk and you're not a good guy and everything

J: I'm the one who should be apologizing for calling you a bitch

A: don't worry it's ok

J: so we're cool?

A*smiles* we're cool, you know many girls wishes to be at my place, I mean I'm stuck on a deserted island with the most famous pop star that many girls loves

J*chuckles* yeah, you're very lucky

A*smiles* I would be if I was one of your fans

J: oh come on so you're telling me that you don't like me?*smirks*

A: well… I don't know… I'm a little confused right now?

J: of what?

A: if I like you or not, I mean you're a nice guy but I still…

J*cuts her* you still what? Come on Alex, I know you like me, I mean nobody don't, I'm awesome

A*sarcastic*yeah right, don't be so sure about yourself

J: why? I know I am

A: yeah you are*sarcastic*

J*looks at her*

A: so what are you going to do now?

J: well I honestly don't know

A: I just wish to go back to the resort with my friend instead of being here*tears in her eyes*

J*hugs Alex softly* don't worry we're going to get out of here soon

A: how do you know that?

J*pulls away* I just know, and everyone is probably looking for me, I'm a pop star remember?

A*smiles a little while wiping away her tears*

J: come on, let's just enjoy every moment and try not to think that we're stuck here

A*smiles and nods*

*after a while*

A: wow, I didn't think that doing stuff with the wood can be so much fun

J: see I told you you're going to like it*smiles*

A: yeah whatever*smirks*

J: so what do you want to do now?

A: I have no idea

J: why don't we just talk?

A: ok about what?

J: mmm… tell me more about your self

A: what do you want to know?

J: mmm…. Well… what do you want to do in college?

A: well actually, I want to be a director

J: oh that's great

A: yeah, my dad was a director and I was seeing him how he was working, so I decided to work like him*looks down with tears in her eyes*

J: are you ok?

A: yeah I'm fine*wipes away her tears*

J*doesn't really believe her* ok if you say so

A: and you?

J: what about me?

A: I mean how do you live your life?

J: well… it's difficult to learn in a public college, so I have a home teacher

A: and what do you want to do?

J: right now I'm going to focus on my songs and my tours

A: oh that's good

J: yeah

*after few hours*

A: it's getting late I think we should go and prepare ourselves to sleep

J: yeah ok

A*head to her place*

J*grabs her hand* wait

A*turns to him* what?

J: you can sleep with me, at my place, just like yesterday

A: oh I don't know about that… I…

J*cuts her* come on, nothing will happen if you stayed with me

A: I guess you're right*smiles*

J*smiles back*

*after few minutes*

*sitting next to each other in front of the fire*

A: so, how do you deal with all your fans and the paparazzi?

J: well it's really tuff, I mean the fans are great yeah, but the paparazzi aren't really cool, they fallow you everywhere

A: so you can't have any privacy

J: no not at all

A: this must be really hard

J: yeah but I think it's fine I got used to it, and right now I'm alone right?*smiles*

A: I guess yeah

J: you don't know how much it feel good to have some privacy, I didn't sit alone like this since ever

A: and do you like that?

J: I love that

A*smiles*

J*smiles back*

A: I guess your girlfriend must be really worried right now huh?

J: I don't think so

A*confused* why?

J: because I don't have a girlfriend

A: oh come on, like you the most popular star don't have a girlfriend

J: I'm serious

A: but why?

J: well, I didn't find a girl who's good for me

A: oh…

J: and you, your boyfriend must be worried

A: I don't have a boyfriend

J: seriously?!

A: and why are you so shocked?

J: well because how can a girl like you don't have a boyfriend

A: a girl like what?

J: I mean you're funny, smart and really cute

A*blushes*really, you think I'm cute?

J: of course*smiles*

A: thanks and I think that you're really funny, smart and sweet and I don't mean you the pop star but you the person and the one who knows you very well will know that you're like that

J: thanks, it feels really good to be with a person who understand me the person and not the pop star

A: yeah I guess I'm not a crazy fan who wants to take your picture and your autograph

J*chuckles* yeah that's what I meant

A*smiles*

J: you know you got the most cutest smile ever*smiles*

A: ok stop that

J: stop what?

A: you're being so sweet and kind to me just to make me like you, but it's not going to work

J: oh really? So you're going to say that you don't like me

A: yes

J*looks directly into her eyes*

A*looks directly into his eyes*

J: you still don't like me?*smiles*

A: I… ye…*stop looking at him* yes

J: why it's so hard to admit that you like me?

A: because…

J: because what?

A: I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go to sleep

J*just looks at her and sighs* fine, goodnight

A: goodnight*goes to sleep*


	5. Chapter 5

*the next day*

J*wakes up*

A*wakes up*

J: good morning sunshine

A: good morning

J: so did you sleep well?

A: yeah you?

J: like a baby

A*chuckles*

J*gets up* here we go again, another boring day on this island

A*gets up* yeah I know, I'm wondering when are we going to go back to the resort

J: don't worry soon

A*sighs* what are we going to do today?

J: hey do you want to play truth or dare?

A: if you haven't notice, but there's only you and me here

J: so… just me and you

A: ok fine

*they sat on the sand and start playing*

A: ok, truth or dare?

J: truth

A: mmm… did you ever fell in love?

J: I guess I did, yes

A: ok

J: my turn, truth or dare?

A: dare

J: mmm… kiss me

A: WHAT? Ewww… that's not going to happen

J: hey relax ok, I meant on my cheek

A: why?

J: you wanted dare, so come on

A: urrghhh fine*gets up and kisses his cheek* happy?

J*smirks* very

A: ok my turn, truth or dare?

J: dare

A: ok, go and climb that tree over there*points to the tree*

J: what? Are you serious?

A: yeah very, now go

J*gets and went to climb the tree*

A*laughs at him*

*after few minutes*

J*comes back* you're going to pay for this

A: yeah whatever

J: truth or dare?

A: truth

J: ok, did you ever kissed someone, and I mean like a real kiss

A: well actually yeah I did

J: when?

A: 1 year ago

J: and who was it?

A: well I guess it's my turn to ask questions

J: yeah but first answer me

A: it was a friend of mine, we were friends for like 10 years and it happened just like that

J: and did you guys went out?

A: yes but then he broke up with me

J: why?

A: I don't want to talk about it

J: and do you still love him

A: why are you asking all those questions?

J: I just want to know, that's all

A: whatever

J: so do you?

A: well I still think of him, but I don't know if I still love him

J: oh so you…

A*cuts him* stop, you ask like 10 questions, now it's my turn, truth or dare?

J: truth

A: did you ever kissed someone?

J: of course I did, I'm Justin Russo

A: oh yeah I'm sorry I forgot*sarcastic*

J*smirks* shut up

A: ok when?

J: about 8 months ago

A: who?

J: a girl I met

A: when did you break up?

J: 6 months ago

A: why?

J: she was cheating on me

A: what? How can she cheat on you, Justin Russo

J: I guess she found someone else who's better than me

A: who can be better than you, you're perfect*realize what she just said and was really embarrassed*

J*smiles at her* really? You think I'm perfect?

A: no I didn't mean that you're perfect… I mean… that…I…

J: it's fine, just forget about it

A*smiles*

J: hey can I ask you a question

A: sure

J: when I asked you why it's so hard to admit that you like me, you told me that you don't want to talk about it, why? What's wrong?

A*sighs* you know that guy that I told you he's my friend and we used to go out together then he broke up with me?

J: yeah…

A: he was a pop star too

J: really?

A: yeah, and he really broke my heart when he broke up with me, so I told myself that all the pop star are like that and when they get the girl they will definitely broke her heart after a while

J: and do you think that I'm like that?

A: I don't know, I just don't want to like a famous person

J: look I promise you that I'm not like that, I'm a good guy

A: I know you are but I just don't want to get close to a pop star, I just want to stay a normal person

J: and if you get close to a pop star you will not be a normal person anymore?

A: yeah, because you will be chased by the paparazzi too, and everyone will talk about you and everything

J: but what if you did someday, what will you do?

A: I don't know, that's why I don't want to get close to you

J: and you're not?

A*looks at him* I… I don't know

J*looks at her and gets closer to her* you have to know

A*really close to Justin* I… I have to go*gets up*

J*gets up too and grabs her hand* no Alex wait

A: what?

J: please tell me

A: tell you what?

J: do you like me?

A*doesn't know what to do, she really likes him but she didn't want to admit it* I… I don't think so*walks away*

J*watches her leaving and sighs*

*at the resort*

H: hey please sir tell me you found something

Man: I'm sorry

H: but they are missing for like a month

Man: yeah I know, we're doing our best

H: I know*sighs and leaves*

Z: so any information?

Man: no

Z: oh my god this cannot be happening, his fans are crying from all over the world, they are in a mess, they pray every day for him to be fine

Man: I know but we have to be patient

Z*sighs*

*at night*

A*walks over to Justin* mmm… hey

J: hey

A: can I also stay with you tonight?

J: yeah of course why are you asking?

A: well I thought that after what happened today you wouldn't want me to stay with you

J: no of course not, you can always stay here

A: thanks*smiles and sits next to Justin*

J*doesn't say a word*

A: look I'm sorry if I hurt you today, but trust me I didn't mean to

J: no don't worry. I'm just shocked that's all

A: why?

J: because I thought that you like me

A: and why do you want me to like you so badly?

J: well because…

A: because what?

J: because…. Never mind just forget it

A*looks at him* Justin what's wrong?

J: nothing

A*thinking:" what's going on with him, why is he like that, why he's not telling me what on his mind?"*

J*looks at her* are you ok?

A: yeah I'm fine*lying* I think I'm just going to sleep

J: ok goodnight

A: goodnight


	6. Chapter 6

*the next day*

J*picking some woods*

A*walking on the beach then sees Justin* hey

J: hey

A: how are you today?

J: fine I guess

A: so what are you doing?

J: picking some woods for the fire

A: want any help?

J: no thanks I'm fine

A*she knew that Justin wasn't fine, he was sad and annoyed from something but she can't find out what was on his mind*mmm… what are you going to do today?*smiles a little*

J: I don't know*picking woods*

A: ok, would you like to walk with me in the forest?

J: no thanks, I want to finish stuff in here

A: like what?

J: you know, bringing some fishes and stuff like that

A*she knew that he was lying and he just don't want to talk to her or see her* ok fine*walks into the forest*

J*watches her leaving*

A*walking in the forest and start talking to herself* what's wrong with Justin, he seems so different than before, maybe it's because I told him that I don't like him, but the problem is that I don't know, could I like him? But he's a pop star and I swore that I will never like a famous person ever again, but I think Justin is changing my mind. No Alex what are you saying, stop, I don't like him, I don't, but the truth is that I do, I really do, oh my god, what am I going to do?

*with Justin*

J: what's wrong with me, I never felt like this before and that's because I never been rejected from a girl before, I don't know what to do, I really like her and I just want to be with her, she makes me feel like I'm a normal person, she understands me, she's wonderful, oh my god, what am I going to do?

*after a while*

A*returns to the beach*

J*sitting on the sand*

A*walks over to Justin* hey

J*doesn't say a word*

A: Justin?

J: yeah?

A: what's wrong?

J: oh nothing just thinking

A*sits next to him* about what?

J*looks at her* you

A: me?

J: I'm thinking of you and how you rejected me

A: what? Justin I didn't reject you

J: well I think you did

A: I just told you that I don't like you, that's all

J: that's all

A: yeah I mean I didn't stop talking to you or something like that

J: yeah but that's mean everything, you know I never felt like this before but when you told me that you don't like me, I just felt something weird, I felt rejection

A: yeah but I didn't mean to

J*doesn't say a word*

A*pissed* what am I suppose to do? Tell you that I like you

J*pissed* YES, no, I don't know

A: then what do you want?

J*sighs* just leave me alone for a while

A*looks at him* fine, as you wish*gets up and walks away*

J*buried his head in his hands*

A*sits on the sand far from Justin*

*at night*

A*stays far from Justin and decided to sleep here not with Justin*

J*watches her sleeping over there, but he didn't do anything*


	7. Chapter 7

*the next day, in the afternoon*

J*walks over to Alex* mmm… are you ok?

A*doesn't look at him* yeah I'm fine

J: look I'm really sorry about yesterday

A: don't worry it's fine

J: no it's not fine, I yelled at you and I shouldn't have done this

A: it's ok

J: I know I don't have to force you to like me but I just…

A: Justin it's ok, I'm not mad at you

J: then why you look sad?

A: I'm not sad, I just thought that you hated me

J: what? No I don't hate you

A*smiles*

J: I guess I will just leave you alone*about to leave*

A: no wait

J*turns to her*

A: please stay with me

J*smiles* of course

A*smiles* thanks, so…

J: so…

A: I want to go home I'm bored of this place

J: yeah me too, but the positive thing is that we're together in this thing

A: yeah I guess so

*at night*

*Justin and Alex were sitting in front of the fire next to each other*

J: so Alex, what's the deal between you and your friend

A: what?

J: I mean, I saw you at the resort with your friend and no one else

A: yeah Harper, she's my best friend ever since kinder garden and she's the only one who stayed next to me in the difficult times

J: oh ok… and what about your parents?

A*looks down and starts tearing up*

J*worried* are you ok?

A*looks at him with tears in her eyes* my parents died 3 years ago in a car accident

J: oh my god, I didn't know…

A: it's not your fault

J*wraps his arm around Alex and pulls her closer to him*

A*rests her head on Justin's chest*

J*smiles a little* are you going to be ok?

A: yeah I'll be fine*smiles and wipes her tears*

J: and where are you staying?

S: with my friend Harper

J: oh ok

A*looks at him* thanks for everything

J: what are you talking about?

A: everything you did for me since the day we got stuck on this island

J: no thanks is necessary

J*looks at her*

A*thinking: his grey eyes are so beautiful and his smile is really cute*

J*thinking: her big brown eyes are amazing and her soft lips are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen*

A*she was really feeling something inside her, it was like magic*

J*he couldn't resist her anymore, he just wanted to tell her how much he likes her or maybe love her*

*after few seconds*

J*leans in to kiss her*

A*was really close to Justin's lips but suddenly pulls back quickly* mmm… I'm sorry… but I can't do this

J*smiles to her* why not?

A: because…*looks down*

J*takes her hands* Alex don't be scared, if you really want to do it just do it, without forcing yourself not to

A: I just can't

J: look, if you scared that I will leave you just like the other boy that you told me about then you're wrong, I will never do that

A: you say that today, but when you will go back to your star life, you will forget about me and you will be busy with your music and your fans

J: no that's not true, I will always care about you and I'll never leave you

A: Justin please just forget it

J: I can't Alex

A: why?*looks at him*

J: because I… I…

A: you what?

J: i… *looks away*nothing

A*looks down*

J*looks back at Alex and say nervously* I… I love you

A*looks at him* what?

J: I love you, you're deferent than all the girls I've met, I feel like I'm a normal person when I'm with you

A: then how can a guy like you be in love with a girl like me

J: what's wrong with a girl like you, you're sweet, smart, funny and beautiful*smiles*

A: yeah but I'm not famous like you, I'm normal

J: so I don't care if you're famous or not, I just want to be with you

A: Justin I don't know… I…

J*takes her hands* please Alex give me a chance

A*looks at her hand that Justin was holding then looks back at him* I…

J: Alex do what your heart tells you to do

A: I just need time to think*takes off her hand from his*

J*disappointed* fine as you wish

A: good night

J: goodnight

* * *

_J: Alex you're the sweetest girl ever_

_A: thanks Justin_

_J: I love you_

_A*looks at him then grabs his face and kiss him*_

_J*deepens the kiss*_

_A*pulls away* I love you too_

A*suddenly wakes up* oh my god that was just a dream, but what is it mean, it might be true?*sighs and went back to sleep*


	8. Chapter 8

*the next day*

A*wakes up and was thinking about her dream*

J: hey

A: hey*when she saw him she felt happy*

J: are you ok today?

A: yeah I'm fine you?

J: same I guess

A: look about yesterday… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you

J: no don't worry it's ok

A: so you're not mad at me?

J*smiles* no of course not

A*Smiles*

*after a while*

A*sitting alone thinking about her dream*

J*sits next to her* hey are you ok?

A*doesn't say a word*

J: what's wrong?

A: I… nothing just thinking

J: about what?

A*looks at him* I had a dream

J: so…

A: you were in the dream

J: really?

A: yeah and… we were together

J*just looks at her*

A: and then we… we…

J: we what?

A: we kissed*looks down*

J: oh…

A: and after the kiss I told you that I… I love you

J*shocked* whoa…

A*looks at him* I know

J: and…

A: I just have a weird feeling; I don't know what's happening with me

J: how is this feeling?

A: I don't know… I… I guess it's…

J: look I guess I'll leave you alone for a couples of minutes to think*about to get up*

A: no wait

J: yeah?

A: I… I guess it's… true

J: what?

A: the dream… I guess I'm really starting to fall for you

J*smiles* really?!

A: yeah, I mean when you're with me I feel happy, I feel like I want to stay with you*looks at him*

J*takes her hands* I feel the same way

A*smiles* so…

J: so would you go out with me? I mean when we will get out of this island

A*chuckles* yeah sure

J*smiles and hugs her*

A*hugs him back*

J*pulls away and looks at her*

*their faces were really close to each other, their lips were inches away from each other*

A*looks at him then grabs his face and kisses him softly*

J*out of guard, deepens it*

A*pulls away and rests her forehead on his*

J*smiles* finally…

A*smiles*

J: see I told you you like me

A*hits him playfully* shut up

J*chuckles* I'm just kidding you know that

A: yeah I know*kisses him passionately*

J*deepens it*

A*pulls away*

J: so is this mean that we're together now?

A: I think yeah… if you want to

J: of course I want to

A: I can't believe that my boyfriend is a pop star

J*smirks* you're very lucky

A: I think I am*smiles*

*back at the resort*

H: hey

Z: hey

H: I'm worried about Alex and Justin

Z: don't worry, you're talking about Justin Russo, and he's probably taking care of your friend

H: yeah, you're probably right, but when are we going to find them?

Z: soon I hope

H*sighs*

*at night*

*Alex and Justin sitting together*

J*holding Alex's hand*

A: you know I never thought that one day I will love you or even date you

J: well you know dreams do come true

A: no it's not because it was a dream, I just… I hated you so much

J: why? What did I ever do to you?

A: I don't know I just thought that you're like all the famous people, you only care about fame and girls, but you're just a normal guy who wants to do music

J: I told you I'm a nice guy and I'm not like the other pop stars

A: yeah I know that I should have been trust you but…

J*cuts her with a kiss*

A*out of guard but likes it*

J*pulls away and start stroking her cheek* I love you

A*smiles* I love you too


	9. Chapter 9

*the next day*

J*wakes up and sees Alex sleeping on his chest with her arms wrapped around him, smiles and starts stroking Alex's cheek*

A*stirs a little and opens her eyes and smiles to Justin*

J*smiles* hey beautiful

A: hey

J: so did you sleep well?

A: yeah you?

J: very well

A*stands up*

J: where are you going?

A: well I was thinking maybe I could go to the mall and do some shopping

J: haha very funny

A: where do you think I'm going, I want to walk into the forest, there's nowhere else to go

J*stands up* then I'm coming with you

A: ok come on

*they went to the forest*

J*walking in the forest holding Alex's hand* so… what's your favorite color?

A: red

J: favorite animal?

A: dogs

J: favorite movie?

A: Harry Potter

J: good

A: my turn, movie?

J: the Dark knight

A: animals?

J: dogs

A: color?

J: blue

*after a while they head back to the beach and sits down on the sand*

J: do you want to eat some fishes?

A: yeah sure

J: here you go

*they ate*

A: this was really good

J: yeah I know

A: so what are you going to do now?

J: mmm… well I have an idea*gets closer to Alex*

A: oh not now lover boy

J: what? Why?

A: because we have to figure something out to get out of here, we've been here for like 2 months, I can't take it anymore

J: I know but there's nothing else to do

A*sighs*

*after a while*

A*sitting on the sand with Justin, watching the ocean and suddenly she saw something in the ocean*

A*stands up and gets closer to the ocean to see better*

*it was a little boat*

A: oh my god, Justin come and see

J*gets up and goes over to Alex* what?

A: there's a little boat over there*she points to the boat*

J: oh my god, we're saved

*they start waving to the boat, then the boat turns and head to them*

*the boat arrives*

Man: hey you're Justin Russo?

J: yeah it's me

A: you have to help us

Man: yeah of course, I can't believe that I found you, come on

*they gets on the boat and they went back to the resort*

*at the resort*

J*gets down from the boat and helps Alex and they walk to the lobby*

*at the lobby*

*all the people in the resort get around Justin*

People:…. Oh my god, Justin

….you're a life….

…. I can't believe this….

*all the people start talking to Justin without noticing Alex next to him*

*after a while*

J*head to a room with Selena were there was Zeke and Harper*

A: Harper*runs to her and hugs her*

H*tears in her eyes* I miss you so much, I thought that I will never see you again

A*pulls away* me too

Z: Justin, I was so worried about you

J: nice to see to see you too bro

H: come on you need to go to your room and take a bath and have some rest

A: yeah I know

H*pulls Alex with her*

A*watches Justin while leaving*

J*watches Alex leaving*

Z: so tell me how was it to be with that girl alone in this island?

J: well at first it was awful, but then it worked out

Z: so are you two…

J: Zeke I want to continue this talk but I want to go to my room and have some rest and take a shower

Z: yeah ok, I'll see you tomorrow

J: ok bye

*Justin and Alex took a shower and rest for a while*

*the next day*

H: so how are you today?

A: I'm fine thanks

H: glad to hear that

*with Justin*

Z: hey man

J: hey

Z: are you alright?

J: yeah I'm fine

Z: so here's what you're going to do today, there's the press who want to take an interview with you, and there's your fans who wants to know everything about your adventure on that island with that girl

J: ok first of all, her name is Alex, and second of all, I don't want to do any of this, I just want to have some fun and that's it

Z: fine whatever you want


	10. Chapter 10

*after 2 days*

*Justin and Alex didn't meet in these 2 days, they didn't saw each other from the day they get back to the resort because Justin was so busy dealing with his fans and all the press*

*with Alex*

A*thinking* I know that I should never trust Justin, he's just like all the other pop star, he said that he will never leave me, that he'll never forget about me, but I was wrong to believe him*

H: are you alright?

A: yeah I'm fine

H*doesn't believe her* what happened on the island with you and Justin?

A: nothing, absolutely nothing

H: look I have to go so I'll see you later

A: ok bye

H: bye*leaves*

A*thinking* I have to forget about him and move on, because I will never see him again*

A*heard on knock on the door*

A*gets up and opens it*

J: hey

A*shocked* mmm… hi

J: can I come in?

A: ye… yeah*closes the door behind him*

J: how are you?

A: I'm fine and you?

J: I'm good

A: mmm… so what brings you here?

J: I wanted to see you, I miss you

A: really?!

J: yeah, why are you shocked?

A: well because I thought that you forgot about me

J: of course not, why are you saying that?

A: well you didn't talked to me or see me since the day we got here, and you were busy with your fans and the press

J*takes her hands* I told you I'm not like the others, and I will never forget you, I will always care about you and I promise you that I will not make you hurt

A: but what about your fans and everyone

J: I don't care about anyone right now except you

A: so you still love me?

J: well you tell me*kisses her softly*

A*smiles trough the kiss*

J*pulls away* so?

A: I think yes

J: and you?

A: you know the answer

J: I know, I just wanted to check*smirks*

A*smiles*then yes, I still love you and I will always do

J*smiles and kisses her passionately*

A*deepens it*

J*pulls away and start kissing her neck*

A*closes her eyes, wraps her arms around his neck, and enjoys every movement that Justin is doing to her*

H*enters the room* hey Selena do you… WHOA…

A*turns quickly to her* Harper what are you doing here?

H: I wanted to ask you if I can borrow your necklace

A: oh yeah sure*gives her the necklace*

H: what is Justin doing here?

A: mmm… well…I need to tell you something

H*just looks at her*

A: well… Justin is my boyfriend

H*shocked* what? But I thought that you hated him

A: well yeah, but everything changed on that island, I mean think about it, two people alone on a deserted island, this had to happen

J: well she's right

H*hugs her* I'm so happy for you

A: thanks

H*pulls away*

A: so Justin, this is Harper, my best friend

J: nice to meet you

H: me too, and by the way I'm a huge fan

J*smiles* thanks

H: ok so I'll leave you two alone for a while, but tonight I'm going to have dinner with you two, ok?

A: great

J: yeah

H*leaves*

J: she's really nice

A: yeah I know, she's the best

J: so were where we?

A*pulls him by his shirt* I think I have an idea*kisses him passionately*

J*spins her around while deepening the kiss*

*after a while, at the restaurant*

H: so how did you guys… you know…

A*tells her the whole story*

H: awww that's so romantic

A*smiles*

J*takes Alex's hand* she's wonderful

A*looks at him* and you're amazing

H: you two are so cute together

A*smiles*

J*smiles back*

H: and how are you going to deal with all the paparazzi and the press and everything?

A: well it's going to be hard but I will do anything just to stay with him

J: and me too, and I will not let anything happen to Alex

H: you really are the perfect couple

*they finishes eating*

H: ok I'm going to my room to get some sleep

A: ok

H: bye

A&J: bye

H*leaves*

J: so what are you going to do now?

A: I guess I will just go to my room and sleep, I'm a little tired

J: oh ok then, I will walk you to your room

*they leave and arrive to Alex's room*

J: do you want to go tomorrow to the pool and spend the day?

A: yeah sure

J: ok great, so I'll see you tomorrow

A*nods and about to enter her room*

J: wait, didn't you forget something?

A: what?*confused*

J*puts his finger on his lips*

A*smiles and kisses him softly*

J*smiles while deepening the kiss*

A*pulls away*you're the sweetest guy ever

J: I know*smirks*

A*smiles* goodnight

J: goodnight cutie

A*enters her room*

J*went to his room*


	11. Chapter 11

*the next day*

*Alex and Justin arrive to the pool*

J: come on let's go swim

A: ok

J*start to swim with Alex*

*after few minutes, they went back to their seats and lays down on their chairs*

A: hey do you want something to drink?

J: yeah, I want a soda

A: ok*stands up and goes to the bar to bring 2 sodas*

A*she went back with the sodas and sees Justin surrounded by girls in bikinis, smiling at him and flirting with him and taking pictures*

A*she was shocked, angry and jealous*

A*walks to Justin*mmm… excuse me girls but I brought a soda for the pop star

J*looks at her and knows that she's mad, takes the soda* thanks

A: you're welcome*sarcastic*

Girls: Justin you're so hot

…. Yeah totally

…..and your body is wonderful

…. You're so sexy

A*doesn't believe what she's hearing, turns around and walk away*

J*sees her leaving, stands up and runs to catch up with her* Alex wait… Alex

A*heard him but didn't turn around*

J: Alex*grabs her hand*

A: what?

J: why are you leaving?

A: well I saw that you're having fun with the girls, so I didn't want to bother you

J: Alex you don't understand, those are my fans

A: yeah so… they are cute girls in swim suit

J: yeah but they just want to take pictures and my autograph that's all

A: yeah well it doesn't look that "that's all" when they are calling you hot and sexy

J*smiles a little* are you jealous?

A: what? No I'm not jealous I just…

J*cuts her* oh come on I can see that you're jealous, it's written all over your face*smirks*

A*pissed* well yes I am ok, my boyfriend is surrounded by girls in bikini, well yes excuse me if I'm jealous

J*smiles*Alex those are just my fans, and nothing else, and it's like that all the time from the time that I became a pop star

A*looks down*

J*lifts her chin* Alex you have to trust me, and you have to get use to this kind of thing

A*just looks at him with sad eyes*

J: and you know that I will never hurt you or cheat on you, you're MY girlfriend ok and you will still My girl, so no need to be jealous and whatever those girls will do with me you have to trust me and that's all

A*smiles a little*

J: come here*pulls her into a hug*

A*hugs him back*

J*pulls away* come on let's just get back to the pool, ok?

A: yeah ok

*they went back to the pool*

Girls: Justin where were you?

…. I missed you

….yeah me too

J: I was just talking with Alex

Girls: oh ok

….hey Justin can I put you some sunscreen?

J: I'm sorry ladies but there's only one girl who can do that and it's my girlfriend*winks at Alex*

A*smiles*

J: and ladies can you just leave me alone with Alex for a while and then we can go back to the autograph and the pictures?

Girls: yeah sure

….anything for you

J: thanks

*all the girls leaves and Justin and Alex are alone*

J: so can you put me some sunscreen?

A*smiles and start putting sunscreen on Justin's back*

*after a while*

Press*start taking pictures of Alex and Justin* hey Justin over here

J*turns quickly* oh no, come on*start running with Alex to his room*

*in Justin's room*

J: I'm really sorry about that

A no don't worry its fine, I understand

J: you do?*confused

A: yeah, you're a pop star, a lot of paparazzi want to take your picture

J: thanks for not being mad

A: why would I be mad, it's normal*smiles*

J: you're the best

A: I know*smirks*

J*gets closer to her*oh really?

A: yeah

J: you're the most incredible girl that I ever met

A: and do you like that?*wraps her arms around Justin's neck*

J*wraps his arms around Alex's waist* I love that

A*chuckles and kisses him passionately*

J*slightly pushes Alex against the wall and deepens the kiss*

J*pulls away and start nibbling on her neck*

A*breathing heavily and holds onto Justin's shoulders*

J*pulls away* I love you so much

A: I love you too

J: hey since you live with your friend Harper, why don't you move with me?

A: do you mean live with you?

J: yeah, there are plenty of rooms in my house and we will be always together

A: I don't know about this Justin, it's just…

J: come on Alex please, we love each other, so why don't you live with me?

A: what about your parents, don't you need to ask for their permission first?

J: my parents don't live with me; they are in Paris taking care of family businesses, so there's just me in the house

A: oh, I don't know….

J: come on Alex please

A*smiles* I guess I could try new things

J*smiles*great, we are going to live together, isn't that wonderful?

A: yeah

J*kisses her softly*


	12. Chapter 12

*after one month*

*Alex, Justin, Harper, and Zeke returns to California*

*at Harper's house*

A*packing her stuff*

H: I'm going to miss you

A: me too

*after few minutes*

J*arrives to Harper's house* so are you ready sweetie?

A: yeah

H*hugs her* you are going to visit me every week

A: of course

H*pulls away* ok, I guess it's time

A: yeah

H: bye*tears in her eyes*

A: bye*tears in her eyes*

J*carries Alex's suitcase and put it in his car*

A*sits in Justin's car*

J*start the engine* you're ready?

A: yeah

J*drive off*

*at Justin's house*

A: whoa is that your house?

J: yeah, did you like it?

A: I love it, it's very big

J*smiles*come on let's go

*they enter the house*

A: whoa

J*chuckles* I will show you your room

A: ok

*arrives to Alex's room*

A: that's my room?!

J: yeah do you like it?

A: hell yeah

J*laughs* ok I will leave you to pack your stuff and then I will see you downstairs

A: ok

J*kisses her cheek and leaves*

*after a while*

A*gets downstairs and sees Justin in the kitchen*hey

J: hey

A: so what are you doing?

J: oh I'm preparing dinner

A: you can cook?

J: I'm the best chef ever*smiles*

A: can I ask you a question?

J: yeah sure

A: normally the house of a pop star must be full of people who make you food and clean the house and everything, why don't you have those persons?

J: well they told me to, but I refused because I want to do everything, I want to be like a normal person

A: whoa, you really are full of surprises

J*gets closer to Alex* you know I have more surprises I can show you

A: oh yeah, and what are they?*smirks*

J*start kissing her neck and whispers to Alex* my skills

A*smiles* and can you show them to me?

J*smiles and kisses her passionately*

A*deepens it*

J*carries her to his room without breaking the kiss*

A*takes off his shirt and pushes him gently to the bed*

J*on top of Alex, pulls away and start kissing her neck*

A*moans a little while breathing heavily*

J*whispers to Alex's ear* I love you

A: I love you too

J*kisses her with more passion*

A*runs her fingers on Justin's back*

J* hovering over Alex while deepening the kiss*

A*pulls away* I guess we should take a break

J*kisses her neck* no I'm fine

A: no Justin… we…

J*kissing her stomach*

A*can't resist him, grab his face and pulls him up*come here you*kisses him hungrily*

J*smiles while deepening it*

*at night*

A*watching TV*

J*sits next to her* hey cutie

A: hey*smiles*

J: I'm really happy that we're going to live together now

A: yeah me too

J: so what do you want to do now?

A: I guess I will just go to sleep, I'm a little tired

J: ok then

A: goodnight

J: goodnight sweetie*kisses her cheek*

*the next day*

J*wakes up and goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast*

*after few minutes*

A*wakes up and gets downstairs*

J*sees her* good morning sleepyhead

A*smiles*good morning

J:did you sleep well?

A*pecks his lips*very well

J: I made breakfast

A: great

*they ate breakfast*

A: that was really good

J: thanks, family recipe

A*gets up and goes to her room to get dressed*

*after few minutes*

A*gets downstairs and sits next to David*

J: so what do you want to do today?

A: I don't know

J: ok so do you want to catch a movie and then we go have lunch together

A: yeah sounds good

J: great

A: let me just get my purse and then we can go*about to leave*

J: no wait

A: what?

J: there's one thing that I need to tell you

A: is everything alright?

J: yeah yeah, I just… I was thinking maybe when you finish your semester in college; we can go on a vacation, just the two of us

A: really?*smiles*

J: yeah, do you like the idea?

A: yeah totally, but where are we going to go?

J: well I was thinking maybe to Hawaii

A: oh my god, are you serious?

J: yeah very, we can take my private jet and go

A: oh my god Justin, this is the most amazing island, I was wishing that one day I will go there

J: well I think that your wish is about to come true

A*smiles big* I love you, you're the most amazing person that I ever knew

J*smiles* and you are too

A: I can't believe that I'm going to Hawaii

J*smiles and kisses her softly*

A*deepens it*

J*pulls away* I love you

A*smiles and kisses him passionately*

J*smiles trough the kiss while deepening it*


	13. Chapter 13

*in the movies*

A*sitting next to Justin, watching the movie*

Girl: oh my god, aren't you Justin Russo?*smiles*

J: yeah it's me

girl: I love you so much

A*a little annoyed but doesn't show it, continues watching the movie*

Girl*start touching Justin's chest and flirting with him*

J*tries to stop her but didn't work*

*after few minutes*

A*really annoyed and jealous, stands up and leaves*

J*fallows her quickly*

A*walking in the street*

J: Alex, Alex wait*catches up with her*

A: what?*doesn't look at him*

J*takes her hands*Alex why did you leave?

A*pissed*I couldn't see you with that girl anymore so I decided to leave

J: come on Alex, it's nothing

A*yanks her hands from Justin* look Justin, I thought I could deal with everything, the fans, the press, I thought it was easy, but I was wrong

J: what are you saying?

A: I'm saying that the thing between us is… is not working*tears in her eyes*

J: what? Alex why are you saying that? What's wrong?

A*tears falls from her eyes* Justin you have to understand me, I just can't be with you when I know that there's plenty of girls around you

J: but you have to trust me

A: I do, I really do, but it's not going to change anything, I just can't be with you, and that's why I didn't want to get closer to you because I knew that this was going to happen

J*sad*Alex please don't do this to me, I love you

A*crying* I love you too, but I don't think that it's going to work

J: Alex please, that's who I am, I can't change that now, it's too late

A: I know, and I'm not asking you to change, I'm just telling you that I can't go on like this, we have to stay away from each other*looks down while crying*

J: but I can't stay away from you Alex, why don't you get it, I LOVE YOU

A: please Justin, don't make this harder than it is, let me just go

J: no I don't want you to go; I want to stay with you

A: but I can't…*cries harder*

J: where are you going to stay?

A: I'll move back with Harper

J: no Alex you can't*really sad*

A: I'm sorry but I have to go*walk away*

J: no Alex wait…*she already left*

J*goes home with tears in his eyes*

*after a while*

A*knocks on Harper's door*

H*opens the door*Alex?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?

A:I'll tell you later but for now can I remove with you?

H: why? Aren't you staying with Justin?

A: it's a long story, but can I stay?

H: yeah of course, you can stay here as long as you want

A: thanks Harper*enters the house*

H*closes the door behinds her*

H*sits next to Alex on the couch*so tell me what's wrong?

A: I broke up with Justin

H: what? Why?

A: Harper he's not for me, he's a pop star, and there are fans and girls everywhere he go and I just can't go on like this

H: so are you saying that you're jealous?

A: no I'm not jealous, I just can't see him with girls around him all the time, I like to have some privacy when I go out with him and I know that this is never going to happen*crying*

H: I don't know what to tell you Alex, I really don't

A: don't worry Harper, I don't want you to tell me anything

H: and do you think that you can live without Justin?

A: no, but I have to

H: if you can't live without him then you have to stay with him no matter what

A: I just can't… we're different from each other, we have nothing in comment

H: that doesn't matter Alex, if you really love him you will stay with him

A: I do love him, I love him more than you could ever imagine

H: then call him and tell him that you want him back

A: I can't Harper… I just can't…

H: I don't know… I'm just trying to help you

A: I know you do and thank you a lot, but I made my decision and I just can't be with him anymore

H: whatever you want


	14. Chapter 14

*after few days *

A*wakes up and gets downstairs*

H*in the kitchen preparing breakfast*

H*sees Alex* hey

A*Sad*hey

H: I made breakfast

A: thanks

*after a while*

H: so what are you going to do now?

A: nothing*sits on the couch*

H*sits next to her*mmm… so how are you today?

A: not so good

H*sighs*

*after a while*

H: hey I'm going to the market; do you want to come with me?

A:mmm… no that's ok I'll stay here

H: ok fine, as you wish*leaves*

A*watching TV suddenly her phone rings*

A*picks it up and sees it's Justin**says softly* hey

J: hey

A: what do you want?

J: Alex please I need to see you

A: Justin I told you that we have to stay away from each other so that we can forget about each other

J: but I don't want to forget about you, I love you Alex

A*tears in her eyes* Justin I have to go*about to hang up*

J: NO Alex wait

A: what?

J: please let me see you, I miss you so much, why are you doing this to me*really sad*

A*start to cry* I have to go*hangs up*

J*really angry, throw his phone on the floor*

*after a while*

A*crying on the couch*

H*enters the house with bags in her hand*

H*goes to the kitchen and puts the bags on the table and went back to the living room*

H*sees Alex crying* what' wrong? Why are you crying?

A*crying* it's Justin

H: what about him?

A: he called me few minutes ago

H: so…

A*cries harder*

H*sits next to her and hugs her* everything is going to be alright

A: no Harper, it's not, I broke up with him because of his fans and the press and everything and I just couldn't take it anymore, but I can't live without him

H: then what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Justin?

A: Harper I can't, it's too hard for me to deal with his fans, there are girls everywhere around him and I just can't…

H: listen Alex, if you really love him, you should be with him and don't care about anything

A: I can't, it's not that easy to date a pop star

H: I know but think about Justin, how hard this is for him, he doesn't have privacy and he can't really have a girlfriend because of his fame, he must be so devastated

A*thinking about Justin*I know….

H: then come back with him, you love him, he loves you, why are you doing this to each other

A: I know you're right…

H: and about the fans, just forget about them and trust Justin, if you trust him everything will be just fine

A*smiles a little* thanks Harper, you're the best

H*hugs her* you're welcome


	15. Chapter 15

*after few day*

A*sitting on her bed with her cell phone in her hands looking at Justin's number*

*after few seconds*

A*she called him*

Juliet*picks up* hello

A*shocked and confused* mmm… hi

Juli: so…

A: I'm sorry but who are you?

Juli: oh I'm Juliet…

A*she was thinking about that Juliet and why did she answer Justin's phone* mmm… can I… speak with Justin?

Juli: oh well Justin is not available right now

A: oh ok… thanks*hangs up*

H: Alex?

A: hey Harper

H: who were you talking to?

A: I was calling Justin but some random girl answered his phone, I mean who the hell is Juliet?

H: you know what?

A*looks at Harper*

H: go to his house

A: what? No I can't do this

H: why not?

A: I just can't…

H: look you want him back or not?

A: of course I want him back but…

H*cuts her* then stop sitting in here and go get your man

A*smiles* I think you're right

H: of course I'm right

A: I think I better get going

H: yeah I think you should

A: thanks a lot Harper*leaves*

*after few minutes*

A*arrives in front of Justin's house*

A*knocks on the door*

Juli*opens it*

A*her heart sank*

Juli: who are you?

A: I'm Alex

Juli: and?

A: I want to see Justin

Juli: look Justin is not in the mood to see his fans right now, so if you will just leave

A: I… I'm not… I'm not a fan

Juli: great than go away*about to close the door*

J*comes from upstairs shirtless*hey Juliet who's at the door?*sees Alex and freeze* oh…

Juli: do you know her?

J: ye… yeah*looks at Juliet* can you leave us alone for a while?

Juli: fine*walks away*

J: what…. What are you doing here?

A*she was shocked because he was shirtless and Juliet was with him* ca…can I come in?

J: ye… yeah sure

A*comes in*

J*closes the door behind her*

A*She was mad at him because of Juliet* well I see that you're fine

J: what? What are you talking about?

A: Juliet… you know she's cute

J: what? No Alex… she came here…I know I let her in and a little something happened between me and her but I don't like her…

A*a little pissed* oh so I leave you for a couples of weeks and you find another girl to play with?

J*a little pissed* what? Oh so what was I suppose to do, wait for you my whole life, I can't do that and just for the record, you broke up with me and I told you a thousand times that I want you back but you didn't wanted

A: I needed time ok, what did you thought, it's not that easy to date a pop star and to deal with all his fans, I needed to think, but I never told you that I don't love you anymore

J: I told you you have to trust me, but you didn't… and I can't be with a girl who can't trust me

A: fine, I think it was a bad idea to come here anyway*walks away with tears in her eyes*

J*grabs her arm*no wait… look I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I know it's hard for you but it's also hard for me, you think that I was happy with you breaking up with me?

A*looks down*

J: all that I could think of was you, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I needed distraction, that's why I let Lucy in, I thought that if I stayed with her I would forget you, but I didn't, every time I was with her I was thinking of you*takes her hands* Alex I still love you, please… please just get back with me…

A*looks at him*

J: I need you Alex… I can't stay away from you*strokes her cheek* I love you

A*tears fall from her eyes and hugs him tightly*

J*sighs and buried his head in her neck*

A: I missed you so much

J*pulls away* I missed you too

A*smiles and wipes away her tears* so it's not too late to come back and live with you?

J*smiles and kissed her passionately*

A*smiles through the kiss*

J*pulls her closer*

A*wraps her arms around his neck*

J*pulls away* no it's not, it's never too late

A*smiles* I think I should go and pack my suitcase

J: I'm coming with you

A*smiles and leaves with Justin*

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW:):)**


End file.
